witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Whispering Hillock/@comment-178.148.106.7-20160130185710
Just for everyone who is still about to play through this, please do not make hasty statements how you managed to get "all best effects(in your opinion, cause everything is subjective and etc)" or how you both freed the spirit and didn't eventually cause the baron to hang himself, or w/e consequences; just wait till you get to the end of the game before you comment. This way you're just spreading wrong assumptions, and if someone is a completionist and rellies on that misinformation because the wiki is still undeveloped for Tw3 (I love this wiki btw, and it helped me immensly for playing through Tw1 and Tw2, but for Tw3 it's obvious it's still a work in progress, and there is not many people engaged in working on it atm. Back to what I was trying to say, if someone only has the wiki and comments to guess the future consequences of their decisions, and those comments are false, they will have to reload god knows how MANY HOURS OF PLAYING. Just to be clear, I'm on act 1 but I don't mind the spoilers(too much), so I check a lot of stuff in advance, you can look for decisions and consequences for the story and specific characters too in The Prima Official guide, it clearly states what are the 2 possible outcomes for Red Baron and Anna, and what are the requirements. In short, 1=killing spirit=red baron stays alive, his wife too, and he's taking her to some healer on the Blue Mountain so he can help her. His wife's fate is yet unknown, but they are both alive, and baron hopes he can restore her sanity or w/e is the matter with her, abolish the spell. I think, but better read what it says there, or just watch his 2 possible endings. Option 2=freeing spirit=Anna dies,Baron dies. That's all, and that's it. If you notice something, be kind enough to wait till the end of the game so you can actually confirm it, otherwise you can waste a lot of someone's time by jumping to conclusions. I don't want to comment on what is better conclusion since I'm just at the beggining of Family Matters and Hunting A Witch chain quests, and also because it's a matter of personal opinion. But as for what developers/creators feel, it seems they prefer the Red Baron alive ending as the "good/cannon one(or less bad). I made this conclusion cause the endings for different characters you meet throughout the game are sorted in a way that, the good ones are on the left side of the page, and the bad ones are on the right side of the page. Absolutely, some of the character endings are very ambigous, but some are still pretty black and white, and they're sorted all sorted in that way, good on the left, bad on the right. I'll just post it here, straight from the source: Character Endings CONCLUSION 1: THE FATE OF THE BLOODY BARON EndingOption1: A Changed Man: The Baron takes his wife Anna to the Blue Mountains, if you killed the tree spirit during Main Quest: The Whispering Hillock, and completed Main Quest: Return to Crookback Bog (since the Baron's wife Anna was turned mad by the crones). Ending Option 2: The Hanged Man: The Baron hangs himself, if you freed the tree spirit during Main Quest: The Whispering Hillock, and completed Main Quest: Return to Crookback Bog (since the Baron's wife Anna was turned into a grotesque hag and died). *** In conclusion,again, shortest way possible: 1-Free spirit=Dead baron, Anna(wife) turned into a hag, then also dead. 2-Kill spirit=Red Baron and Anna alive (I assume the wife is still mad though), their future yet unknown, taking her to Blue mountain. ***